Wearable devices for fitness monitoring applications are becoming increasingly commonplace. These wearable devices may be used to measure certain vital signals, such as pulse, which may be indicative of heart rate, while also supporting a variety of other applications, such as tracking a user's exercise and fitness progress, check a user's emails or social media accounts, etc. Electrocardiogram systems are available in hospitals and other controlled medical settings for gathering and processing electrical signals from a human body which may be indicative of heart function and cardiac conditions.